


A Little Too High

by FanOfManyFictions (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, questionable cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanOfManyFictions
Summary: This was a prompt from Tumblr. My first time writing Sera (if you don't like it, please be gentle). I am always open to comments!Sera feeds the Inquisitor special cookies.





	A Little Too High

“Herald bits. Pssst up here,” Sera giggled from out of the window. Pariah scrambled out of the small window to find Sera perched on the roof, quite pleased with herself, with a plate of cookies next to her. The fresh steam curled into the cool night air.

“Are those for me?” Pariah asked longingly. Sera had become quite good at making cookies, and Pariah enjoyed the time away from being Inquisitor. With Sera, she was just Pariah. She was just herself.

“Yes, your impressive ladybits,” Sera snorted, holding the plate out to her. Pariah scooped up two of the warm cookies and scarfed them down, licking her fingers pleasantly when she was finished. Sera watched her eagerly the whole time, only taking a bite of a cookie herself after she saw Pariah had finished.

“This is gonna be so much fun, yea?”

“What is?” Pariah asked, confused.

“These aren’t just any cookies. I made these special.” Pariah cocked her head at Sera, and she could feel the warmth turning in her stomach

“Sera, have you poisoned me?”

“Nope. Well, not really. I don’t know. I just put enough of the good stuff to get you nice and sauced.”

“Good stuff? Sauced?” Pariah quickly started to feel her lips tingle. It felt like the roof was melting away beneath her and she was floating above the Herald’s Rest. “Sera, what’s going on.”

“Felandaris. Funny plant. Grows where the ‘veil is thin,’ as Elven Glory would say. When you dust it and eat some, you get this funny fade-like feeling, except no fade, no demons, just funny feelings.”

Sera stood up with her arms out to her side walking the edge of the roof. Pariah wanted to get up and shake Sera, but as she stood, the whole world took a violent turn beneath her and was spinning out of control. “How much did you use?”

“Enough to put you on your ass. Or is it off your ass? Dunno, just enough to make you act really funny.” Sera’s eyes twinkled like stars as she watched her friend swaying, trying to catch her balance.

“I’m going to kill you!” Pariah exclaimed clenching her stomach with one hand and reaching out at Sera with another.

“You’re gonna have to catch me first, yea?” Sera started nimbly over the parapet. Pariah wanted to stumble after her, but she looked down at Skyhold spinning beneath her and thought twice. “You’ll feel better in a bit, yea, and then you can come catch me,” Sera shouted.

She was right. In a moment Pariah felt like she was settling, though the dream-like state remained. She placed her feet one in front of the other on the balls of her toes, pretending like there was nothing beneath her but a single rope. Her arms stretched out to her sides like a bird to hold her steady, though she swayed back and forth with the slightest breeze. Suddenly, her anger at Sera was gone, and she could focus on nothing but the feeling like she was flying over their fortress. She caught a glimpse of Sera in front of her. “I’m coming to get you.”

“That’s the spirit Lady Inquistbitty. Keep up, or you’re never going to catch me,” Sera giggled in the distance.

Pariah lowered her arms and concentrated on moving her legs faster. She felt like she had done well, steadily increasing her pace. In reality, her legs were moving very quickly and she was not covering much distance. She was bewildered that Sera had eaten just as much as she had and was walking as though she was perfectly fine. This lit a fire under her, causing her to move her legs even faster. She heard Sera opening the wooden door of the first room, and slamming it shut behind her. She sighed with relief, as she would have had considerable difficulty scaling the wall after her if she had decided to go that route. Pariah’s body felt light and airy all while feeling weighed down by marsh mud. It was exhilarating and frustrating all at once.

She darted into the first room after Sera and found nothing but darkness. Pariah ran to the other door and swung it open. She looked over the ramparts and saw nothing. She looked on the roof of the next building, which was the office that belonged to the Commander. Still, she saw nothing. Her eyes finally focused on the door, which was ajar with light from the room bleeding onto the dark stone outside. The Commander was probably sleeping. “Dammit Sera,” she huffed under her breath. She would never follow Sera into the Commander’s room, even for a prank at this time of night. She would normally leave her to whatever fate awaited at the grumpy Commander’s temper, but her inhibitions were too intoxicated.

Pariah tip-toed across the stone to the Commander’s office. She peeked around the door to see his office was empty and the door stood open on the other side. She had two options, to sneak across the office without waking the Commander’s slumber or to scale the wall and go over the roof. Her mind was searching for the best answer, but it was too busy making her feel like she was floating in water. With a deep breath, she started across the floor of the office. There were candles still lit at the Commander’s desk, papers strewn across the hardwood and a few glass bottles near the edge. She always wondered if Cullen just collected old wine bottles or if they were important to him somehow. No sooner had she thought it, she felt her foot hit a string and all of the bottles came crashing off of the desk. She darted behind the training dummy as she heard rustling from above her.

“Who’s there?” the sleepy voice of the Commander barked over the side. She could hear him descending the ladder and she crouched behind the training dummy, making herself as small as she possibly could. It was a small space and she barely fit. She slowed her breathing and covered her mouth.

“Show yourself” Cullen barked again. She could hear his slow footsteps moving around the office, but she could not see him, she shifted slightly and lifted her eyes to see over the desk obscuring her vision. She could just make out the top of his head, amass with disheveled golden curls. She leaned forward a little more to see his face looking carefully around the room. A little more and she could see his bare shoulders, muscles tensed like he was holding his arms out in front of him. She flushed quickly at the thought of him without a shirt on. Her curiousness made her lean forward until the dummy crashed on the floor in front of her exploding into a cloud of hay.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen had come around the desk to find Pariah crouching, looking up at him with unsteady eyes.

Pariah was now looking up at the Commander who was standing before her in nothing but his breeches. All of the blood rushed to her face, adding dizziness on top of her already unbalanced state. She focused her eyes on an imaginary target in the corner ceiling so she could distract herself form the handsome mass of muscles before her.

“Commander…I…Sorry to wake you…it’s just…um.” She walked to the desk, a look of feigned purpose on her face. “I was coming to give you a report.”

“In the middle of the night? Behind the training dummy?” His questions heightened the color in her cheeks and at the tips of her pointed ears.

“Um…” she sighed, rolling her eyes, “I’m going to kill Sera.”

“Sera, what does she have to do with this?” His tone was serious and his eyebrows did not look happy.

“She fed me these blasted cookies with felandaris powder.” She heard the Commander giggle and she looked up. His face relaxed into perplexed amusement.

“She got you high.”

“Yes, and then told me to chase her across the ramparts and of course I thought, what a brilliant idea.” Her embarrassment was easing with the Commander’s grin.

“You’ll have one hell of a morning tomorrow, but you may as well enjoy it while it lasts,” he chuckled, making his way back to the ladder.

“You’re not upset?”

“Not at all. She obviously thought you needed to relax. You deserve it. I watch you working very hard every day to strengthen the Inquisition. A bit of fun never hurt.”

“This coming from Commander uptight himself?” She straightened her face, realizing that her comment may have been offensive. His smile remained. “What do you mean you watch me?”

Her question brought a patch of pink to the Commander’s cheeks. “Goodnight, Inquisitor.”

“Goodnight, Commander.”

“My work here is done,” Sera whispered from just outside the wooden door.


End file.
